


Old School

by Anyawen



Series: beekeeper q [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, family gathering, old school spy techniques, old-fashioned romance, q is naughty, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q and James visit Q's family in advance of the holidays. James has questions to ask. Q tries to overhear the answers.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: beekeeper q [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest classic table free space (old-school spy tech).

“What are you doing?”

Q did not jump, and most definitely _did not squeak_ , at Bond’s question. Or his presence. How had the man managed to get so close without making a sound?

“I’m eavesdropping, obviously,” he replied, rolling his eyes and turning to press his ear back to the glass he was holding to the door.

“You’re the Quartermaster of MI6. You are the king of spy gadgets. You probably have a dozen different types of bugs you could use for this, and you’re going old-school?”

“Yes, well, I don’t have any of those bugs in there, now, do I? Why would I ever need to bug my parents bedroom?”

“To keep you from listening at doors with a drinking glass?”

“Shhh! I’ll never hear anything with you jabbering away.”

“Why are you eavesdropping on them?” James asked. “Trying to overhear what they’re planning to get you for Christmas? Santa will be very unhappy to hear just how naughty you’re being.”

“They’re talking about you, you great oaf,” Q hissed.

“Oh? Well. I did ask them a question earlier. I suppose it makes sense they’d want to discuss it. Privately.”

“You know what they’re talking about?”

“Know? No. I can guess, though,” James said, leaning against the opposite wall.

“What did you ask them?”

“I asked them if they’d be opposed to my asking you something,” James replied. “Which, let me make clear, I am not asking. Now. I’ve not heard their answer, after all.”

The door Q had been listening through opened. Herb and Ivy stood in the doorway, glancing back and forth between Q and James, both fighting smiles.

“You,” Herb said, pointing a finger at James, “yes. You,” he said, moving to point at Q, kneeling on the floor, trying to hide the glass behind him, “no chocolate orange this year.”

Q bit back his protest, knowing he’d been caught out, and really, the punishment was light.

James grinned, and reached out to shake Herb’s hand, and give Ivy a peck on the cheek.

“Let us know, won’t you?” she asked.

“You’ll be the first,” James replied.

James smiled and watched them walk away down the hall before turning back to face his glowering boyfriend.

“Come on,” he said, holding out a hand.

Q took it and let James pull him to his feet and into his arms.

“You’ve something to ask me, then?”

“Hmmm,” James agreed noncommittally, nuzzling Q’s neck. “Are you ready for dinner? Cedar says the salmon is done.”

Q pulled away and thumped James on the chest, and huffed at the mischief in James' grin.

“Yes, all right, fine,” Q replied. He was hungry, and Cedar’s salmon en papillote was not to be missed. “But I know you’re deflecting.”

“I know you know,” James said, kissing Q’s forehead. “All in good time, Rowan. All in good time.”


End file.
